


Nightmare

by Wingedchester_67



Series: Soul Survivor Rewritten [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Extended Scene, Gen, Scene Rewrite, deanmon was nowhere near as terrifying as he could have been, episode rewrite, so i put a new spin on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingedchester_67/pseuds/Wingedchester_67
Summary: Once when he was little, Sam had a nightmare, and he went to Dean's room so Dean would make him feel better. In the nightmare, Dean turned into a monster who wanted to hurt Sammy."Don't worry Sammy" Dean had said "That's just a nightmare, and nightmares aren't real. Tell you what though, I'll do my best not to turn into a monster okay? And even if a monster did want to hurt you, I'll always be there to protect you."Twenty-five years later, Dean turned into a demon, and there was no big brother to protect him from the big, bad, monster.SOUL SURVIVOR SCENE REWRITE





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Bucklemming can barely write a satisfactory episode of SPN to save their lives, save for like, 3 episodes they've ever written. Deanmon was nowhere as scary as he could have been, more of a jerkface. So while I could have gone and rewritten some other scenes from Black and Reichenbach to be scarier as well, I decided to rewrite the mostly dialogueless chase scene when Dean hunts Sam around the bunker. Admittedly this is one of the better scenes Bucklemming has ever written, but I felt like it could have still been so much scarier, so I decided to put a little childish nightmare come true twist to it. Especially when I was rewatching the episode and the first rooms Dean checks is his and Sam's rooms, and I'm sitting here like "Dean, Sam's not five, what do you think he's going to be hiding under the bed like a kid with a nightmare?" which started this whole rabbit hole trip in my mind about how Dean can start doing a nightmarish monologue as he gets closer to Sam's hiding spot, making the scene scarier.

The dungeon was an elaborately sealed room with demon binding sigils, a pentagram painted on the ceiling over a chair with in-built supernatural power draining restraints. Additionally, there were also cuffs engraved with pentagrams and holy Enochian symbols, not unlike the unique Devil’s trap once used to restrain Alastair that the angels used. Anything demon would be locked up tight in the Bunker’s dungeon from now until the building rotted away around it.

But Dean got out.

Sam shouldn’t have let the demon (his brother) get to him, he never should have left him alone in that room. Now, the demon (Dean) was on the loose, prowling the bunker like a panther, eager to exact it’s revenge and bite the hand that dared to attempt to tame it. Sam couldn’t lose his brother again, if the demon (Dean) got out of the bunker, it could be years until Sam tracks him down again. He had to get to the control room to activate lockdown, trap the demon (his brother) inside. But it was locked, he’d need the keys first. The Master keys were in a drawer in the supply room at the end of the second corridor. Sam would have to move quickly and quietly if he was going to get there and back to the control room without the demon (Dean) escaping.

“Sammy! You’re just making this worse for yourself, man! Oh, by the way, you can, uh… blame yourself for me getting loose.” Dean gloated at Sam’s own stupidity. Did he really think Dean was just going to sit in the dungeon, and take it like a dog? That he’d regain his human emotions like Crowley, suddenly feel the old festering, twisted love and empathy he once held and fall to his knees thanking Sam?

“All that blood you pumped into me to make me human… Well. The less demon I was, the less the cuffs worked. And that Devil’s Trap? Well, I just walked right across it. It smarted, but still.“

Sam crept through the halls to the supply room, Dean’s footsteps echoed through the halls as he checked every room, looking for Sam, never far behind.

“Oh Sammy? Where are you Sammy? Come out, come out wherever you are.”

Sam dodged his way through the kitchen into the supply room, and quietly pulled out the master keys. Now for hard bit, making his way back. The echo of Dean’s boots stomped down the halls, and for a moment, Sam was struck with a moment of déjà vu. He hadn’t heard the sound of Dean’s boots coming down the Bunker’s steps in months, he hadn’t realised he had missed it. But now wasn’t the time for reminiscing, now was the time the sound of those steps echoing down the halls meant danger, and Sam had to slink away as quietly as he could manage, lest the beast find it’s captor.

“Where are you hiding Sammy? Don’t tell me you're in your room hiding under your bed from the big bad demon.” Dean kicked in the door to Sam’s room with a violent bang, peering into it. Dean was getting closer, Sam made his way to the next room while Dean inspected his room.

“Or maybe …” His voice carried loud and clear in the empty halls, almost like he was saying the words the next room over, calling Sam for breakfast as he always did. “Maybe you’re hiding in my room” Bang! The sound of another door being kicked in, slamming off the walls to Dean’s room.  
  
Sam finally reached the control room. He turned the key, and switched on Lock Down mode, plunging the bunker into instant darkness. The only light now, was the menacing glow of the flashing red sirens, blaring their warnings out. Danger.

Dean looked up as the Bunker lights went out. Inky black darkness permeated the area, only ever alleviated by a soft red glow. A grin adorned his lips in lazy amusement as his eyes briefly flicked to black, ‘like a demon’s night light,’ he thought.

“You always did that when you were a kid. Coming to my room to save you from your nightmares. Remember that Sammy?” Sam did remember, he always went to Dean in his room when he was scared, nightmares included. John was always off on a hunt, emotionally and physically unavailable. Dean was the one there, who would always comfort him from the terrors of the night.

“Remember the time you were five? You came to my room that night and you told me you had a nightmare.” Dean peeked into his closet, under the bed, behind his dresser, like he was nine years old again, playing hide and seek with five-year old Sammy.

‘You told me you had a scary dream, you told me, ‘in my nightmares, big brother turned into a big bad monster, and the big bad monster wanted to hurt poor little Sammy’” he laughed. A dark, ugly twisted sound. So familiar to Dean’s warm, wholehearted laughter, but wrong on so many levels.

“And then I told you ‘Don’t worry Sammy, I promise you that I’ll do my very best to not turn into a monster, and if a scary monster did want to hurt Sammy, big brother Dean will always be there to protect you.’” Dean’s steps came closer, the sound of doors opening and closing sounding in his wake, looking for Sam. Hunting for Sam. Sam hurried to the next room.

“Well guess what little brother?” Dean hissed, his voice dripping with dark promise. He found the supply room. His hand hovered over the butcher’s knife. No, something that will send a message. Dean’s eyes gleamed as he held up the hammer in his hand. Perfect.

There was a quiet clatter, and Dean’s eyes snapped to the source, flicking briefly black. Of course.

“I lied, because this time, Dean’s not here to save you from the big bad monster anymore.”

Dean strolled down the corridor, new purpose to his voice, Mark singing for blood. His brother’s blood. As it was with Cain and Abel at the beginning of time, so it shall be once more. He stopped outside the door where the source of the clatter had sounded from. Nowhere to hide now. No big brother to protect little Sammy.

Sam’s blood chilled in his veins as he realised Dean was outside the control room. He found him. It was now or never.

“This time, your nightmares are real, and the big bad monster, is about to gobble you up.”


End file.
